Girl of my Dreams
by JM
Summary: Sequel of "love". First day of school and looks like Yamato is about to find the girl of his dreams! Please R&R.
1.

Girl of my Dreams

AN: This is sort of a sequel to "Love". Thank you for the people that have read it. This is for you guys. You don't have to read "Love" if you don't want to, I think, but feel free to read it if you want. I apologized if someone has already written a story similar to this. I didn't mean to take your idea, it's just a coincidence. Please R&R. Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~

First day of senior year. Whoooooooo! Can you believe that in less than ten months, I'll be out of this town to go to Europe?! Yes my friend, I'll be in Europe in college, by my Grandpa's request. I swear, that man knew exactly what I want. 

As I stepped in the familiar hallway of Bay View High, I was greeted by my friends, Tai and Takeru. 

" 'Sup Yamato?" 

" Hey," I nodded to Tai. " Excited about the first day?"

" Excited?!" Tai gasped. " I can't wait till our next vacation!"

Takeru and I exchanged glances. That's Tai for ya. 

I turned to T.K. who hadn't said a thing for the last minute. " 'Bout you T.K.? How's Vegas?"

He shrugged. " It's alright."

" Hey Matt, didn't you know that he's in Vegas with Kari the entire time?" Tai blurted out.

" What?!" I asked in disbelief. " Why didn't you tell me?" 

I saw Takeru glanced a deadly look over Tai's direction. Don't get me wrong. I'm happy that T.K. and Kari's relationship are growing stronger. What I don't understand is why he didn't tell me about him taking Kari to Las Vegas.

" Thanks a lot Tai," I heard Takeru muttered.

" You're welcome," Tai replied. If T.K. is not a person who can withstand so much sarcasm, I bet he have lost it by now. I couldn't really blame him. Tai's not the most reliable person to keep secrets. I sometimes wonder how Takeru could stand holding his temper around Tai. If I were T.K., I probably strangled him a long time ago.

We stopped at my locker first since Taichi and Takeru had already gone to theirs. That's what I like about this school. They mail all the info you'll need at home, including your schedule. I figure they don't want to waste time passing all those things out the first day. 

Tai and T.K. resumed with their bickering as I turned on my locker combination.

" So, you still haven't answered my question. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked as shoved my possessions in my locker.

" Oh come on Matt! You were in Bahamas for a month! How could I possibly tell you?"

I felt myself blush. " Oh yeah, I forgot." 

Tai was shaking his head in amusement. " Many cute babes there?"

" Oh, is that right Kamiya?" a feminine voice queried.

I saw Tai's mahogany colored eyes widen in surprise. Now he's in for it. He turned around to meet a fuming Sora.

" Hey hun," I noticed T.K. giving his girlfriend a peck in the cheek.

" I-I was just kidding sweetie. You know I'll never replace you. You're the most gorgeous girl for me," Tai laughed nervously.

" I better be," Sora threatened. But soon her frown turned into a loving smile as she wrapped her arms around Taichi and gave him a kiss in the cheek. Man! I sometimes wonder how Tai does it. One minute the girl's practically ready to kill him, and the next, she have her arms around him! I shook my blonde head and resumed stuffing my things in my locker.

" So what do you have first period?" Tai asked.

" Well, I got English Lit first period," T.K. answered.

" Geometry," was Sora's reply.

" Biology," Kari offered.

" I got Trig," Tai sighed. " How about you Matt?"

" Hold on." I looked at my schedule to see what I got first period. " I got English Lit."

" Oh, at least I'm not alone to endure the boredom," Takeru sighed.

(AN: I apologized, I really don't know much about high school subjects!)

And with that, the five of us went our separate ways, T.K. and I heading for the second floor, Tai going to room 301 on the third floor, while Sora and Kari down to 114 on the ground floor.

****~~~~****~~~~****

At lunch time I found Tai and the others at the table that had been ours since our junior year. It's amazing how people would go out of their way just to be one of us. I just noticed these weird behavior today. Don't think I'm that dense. I just never noticed how these kids act around us five. They practically treat everybody in my group like a god or a goddess!

So as I passed tables after tables, I see girls looking at me with those puppy dog eyes. I noticed guys staring at me either hatefully or enviously. I don't believe it!

When I finally reached our table, I was grateful to see that the gazing has ceased. I seriously hate it when people stare at me.

" Hey guys! Glad we have the same lunch period," I said. " How's the first day?"

I heard Tai groaned. I chuckled. " Man, it's amazing how much you hate school, yet you pass all your class!"

Tai smiled proudly at my comment.

" Oh, guys check it! There's this totally hot babe in Trig this morning," Tai informed T.K. and I in the bathroom.

" Oh yeah? What's her name?" I asked.

Tai shrugged. " Didn't catch it. But man she is hot! She's got this soft, shinning brown hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes."

" Didn't Sora almost kill you this morning for thinking of other girls?" Reminded T.K.

" Hey! I'm just saying the new girl's hot alright? It's not like I'm thinking of asking her out."

" But the thought of doing so is there, right?"

" Shut up Takeru! The chances of that happening is one in a million. Besides, she nothing compared to my Sora."

" Looks like Mr. Kamiya is loyal after all," I laughed.

" You should talk Ishida! How 'bout finding that girl of your dreams for a change? Then we'll see who's gonna be laughing when you start acting like an idiot, like me and T.K."

" Talk for yourself Taichi! I do not act like an idiot at all!" Takeru protested.

" Okay, break this up!" I yelled.

" 'K," they said in unison.

" So, what did you say her name was?" T.K. queried.

Tai and I both looked at Takeru. Then all three of burst out laughing.

~~~~****~~~~****~~~~

Gym class. One of my favorite class in school next to Music class. Tai, Sora, and I both have Gym at third period.

" Can you believe we have that new Gym teacher, Mr. Chiba?" Tai asked me as he waited for me to finish dressing up. (AN: I cannot help myself from using Mamoru in the fic. But don't worry, I'm just using him, and this is not a crossover.) 

" What I can't stand is that Sora is practically head over heels over him. When she found out that he's going to be our teacher she almost fainted! She said, " Oh! Mr. Chiba? The hottest teacher in this whole building?! I think I can die right now! No! I want to see him! Oh my gosh! I'm gonna faint!" Taichi mimicked his girlfriend.

I laughed. This is a one in a lifetime opportunity to see Taichi Kamiya, star soccer player of Bay View High, one of the most popular guy in school, and who breaks almost every girl's heart just by looking at them, is actually jealous!

I shook my head and pat him on the back. 

" Don't worry Tai. I'm sure Sora won't replace you with some teacher that easily. Besides, I heard he's totally in head over heels in love with his fiancé, Usagi Tsukino," I assured him.

" Thanks Matt."

" No problem," I winked at him. " Besides, if she did decide to break up with you, then you can ask that babe from Trig!"

He shot me an evil glare. I just laugh.

As we were about to exit the locker room, I realized that I forgot something in my locker. I told Tai to go on ahead of me. 

" Oh man," I moaned as I realized I forgot yet another article in my locker. 

' Stupid!' I thought. I stormed angrily out the double doors of the gym. Just when I'm about to turn right to the locker room, I bumped into someone. Hard. 

" Oww," the person moaned. 

I heard the bell rang. " Great, now I'm really late," I grumbled. I forced myself to stand up. I looked at the girl I had bumped into. Sighing, I offered my right hand to her.

" I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

She took my hand. A feeling of recognition run through me, but I just shrugged it off. 

" I'm fine. Are you okay? "

" Yeah, I'm alright thanks." Then she looked up at me and I almost fainted at the sight of her amazing sapphire eyes.

To be Continued…

~*~*~*~

AN: How was it? Who is this blue eyed girl? Well, just have to find out and see!

A few things about " Love", it took place in June, right after their school ended. As T.K. said he spent a month in the Bahamas and that's where _it _happened. I think that's it. I just don't want any confusion. Oh yeah, keep in mind that Yamato had never forgotten about Mimi…

Hope you keep reading this fic. Please tell me if you like!

Bye and GODBLESS!

~joy~ 


	2. 

Girl of my Dreams

Chapter 2

AN: Okay, I feel really stupid about this. After rereading "Love" I realized that I said Yamato and T.K are brothers and in "Girl of my Dreams", I said they're friends. Now I've been thinking and I decided that Matt's little brother is named Michael instead of T.K 

I don't think he'll be making an appearance in the sequel so maybe it doesn't matter, but you never know. I might decide to squeeze him in there somewhere. Oh, and they do live near the beach, which I forgot to mention in "Love".

And finally, as I've said, I don't any idea as to how many subjects or periods there are in high school. Please excuse any mistakes I make concerning their school.

One last thing, thank you for those of you who read the first chapter. This is for you guys! Thank you and I hope you keep reading this. 

Okay, I've talked long enough. I'm so sorry for all the mistakes I've made. Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She turned away. Disappointed, I bent over and helped her pick up her stuff that flew all over the place during our collision. We've managed to collect all her belongings, and I was on my way back to the locker room when she called after me.

Turning around to face her, I answered, " Yeah?"

She cleared her throat. " Do you know where room 112 is?" she asked hesitantly. " I'm new here and I have no idea where it is."

" Oh, just go all the way down this hallway and turn left. It's the third room to your right, next to the Art Class." I directed. (AN: I hope this direction makes sense.)

" Thank you," the girl replied. 

My breath caught in my throat as I watched her turned away from me with her mahogany hair bounced on her shoulder as she walked hurriedly down the hall. It's like watching her in slow motion. And, though it sounds corny and impossible, I felt my heart pound at my chest a hundred times each second. I have no idea how long I've been standing there after she left, but I was dragged back to reality when a very familiar voice interrupted my thoughts. 

" Hey man, what's up? Mr. Chiba's looking for you," Tai informed. He's standing by the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. 

I sighed. " I forgot something in my locker." And with that, I walked back towards the locker room.

" Oh! Mr. Chiba said don't go to 101 for tardy slip. He wants you to report to the gym."

" 'Kay!" I answered without turning around.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We had free time during gym. Mr. Chiba isn't so bad after all. I think Tai actually liked him. He's very good at basketball and he gave Tai and I a few pointers. I'll glance at Sora once in while just to see her making goo-goo (spelling?) eyes at our instructor. I guess Tai was too caught up with the game that he never noticed, and I was kind of glad that he didn't. If he did, there's going to be a fight for sure. Tai just get jealous way too easily.

The bell rang throughout the entire school. Dressed in my school uniform again, Tai and I made our way to room 114 for Biology.

As we approached our destination, I caught a glimpse of a familiar blue eyes. The blue eyed girl took a right turn before I could even study her. I sighed in frustration. That's the second time this day. I'm not even sure if it is the same girl, but somehow, I knew.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. At least for me. I hardly heard two sentences of the lesson. My mind kept flying off to the girl I had met earlier. I just can't seem to take my mind off of her. It's not exactly her eyes or even her hair. It's her face that caught me. She looked so familiar yet I don't even know who she is. 

' If she only have brown eyes, she'll look just like…'

I let my thought trailed off. ' No, not possible.' I shook my head slightly and tried to focused on the lesson. 

Again, I found myself thinking about the girl. She just won't leave my mind! She's just as mysterious as my Mimi.

Mimi.

The name still make my heart stop. Even now, three and a half months later, I can still recall that night like it was just yesterday.

~FLASHBACK~

" Do you believe in destiny?" I asked suddenly. I don't know why I asked such question, but it just seemed to flow out my mouth. 

" Yes," she said simply. " Do you?"

" I don't know," I shrugged. 

" Do you believe in soul mates?" Now was her time to ask.

" I guess," I answered. I just can't seem to give any straight answer. Silence once again enveloped us.

I moved closer to Mimi. She turned to look at me, and I saw her smile in the dark. I just look back at her beautiful brown eyes.

" Do you believe in love at first sight?"

" I-I don't know. You?"

I didn't answer her for a long time.

" I do now," I finally said. I leaned forward and captured her soft lips in mine. We stayed like that for only a few moments, much to my dismay.

She finally opened her eyes slowly and stared at me. " I must go," she breathed. And before I could protest, she grabbed the lantern and started running toward the direction she came from.

~END FLASHBACK~

I felt like crying right then and there. My eyes sting as I pushed back the tears that threaten to fall. I was glad I sat in the back so they won't see my sudden change of emotion. I just couldn't help it. Two months after my vacation in the Bahamas, that I spent most of my time either in my room or walking down the beach, praying to all the gods that one of these days I'll walk down that beach and find her there. Waiting for me. 

Sadly, that day never came. Everyday I go home disappointed. But I never lost hope. I just knew that we'll meet again.

But then as the month progressed, that thin rope of hope I hold on to had gave out. I had accepted the truth. She and I were never meant to be. She's gone. My angel had walked away from me forever that night. And the biggest mistake I've made is falling for her.

And now here's a Mimi look alike who had somehow managed to dig up this buried memory in just one encounter. I cursed at the blue eyed girl for doing this. Great! She had just managed to add more pain in my heart. 

The bell finally rang. Sniffling a little, I quickly wiped the few tears that spilled during my private breakdown, before Tai could see it. I'm not about to let Taichi Kamiya see me crying. Not me. The supposedly ' life' of the gang.

" So, ready to go?" Tai asked as he approached me. 

" Ahem. Yeah, let's go," I answered.

Takeru and the girls met up with Tai and I at my locker. And just like what happened during lunch, girls looked lovingly at us three while some glared at Sora and Kari. Perhaps it has always been like this since last year. Maybe I just never realized or don't bother to notice at all.

Tai kept receiving a jab in the stomach from Sora who glared furiously as he bid flirting girls a farewell. These girls surely won't have the slightest chance of getting Tai. Not without a catfight from Sora.

A small group of people caught our attention as we exited the building. So, being as nosy as I am, the five of us walked toward the crowd. As we come closer to the scene, I saw a burly, brunette guy, crushing a feminine hand in his grasp. I recognize the girl instantly. The blue eyed angel! I mean, girl!

" So what do you want me to do to her Jun? Kill her?"

" Now, now Kinomoto (AN: This is the guy's last name.), that's not a very nice welcome now is it? Besides, I just want to teach her a lesson for laying a finger on my guy," I heard Jun, the leader of the most feared group in Bay View, said dangerously.

The girl's face was as white as chalk. She looked more confused than scared. 

" Oh man, the babe!" I heard Tai whispered. I was now in front of Tai and Sora to get a better view. 

" What babe?!" fumed Sora.

" Huh?" Taichi asked innocently. " Did I say babe? No, I said she's that girl in Trig."

" Shouldn't we help her?" Kari queried.

The gang is evidently unaware of our presence for Jun still loomed over the girl's shrinking form. 

' That's it!' I thought angrily as I strolled toward them.

" Hey! Might be a smart thing to keep your hands to yourself if you don't want suspension on the first day."

" Oh, is that right? Ishida, the great knight here to save a damsel in distress," sneered Kinomoto.

" Kinomoto! What are you doing?!" Jun suddenly gasped. " Put her down?! You're hurting her!"

I rolled my eyes. Who does she think she's kidding? Did she really expect us to believe this crap?

Kinomoto reluctantly let go of the girl and pushed her towards the ground. Jun walked up to me and put her arms around me! 

" Oh Yamato! I'm so glad you came! I was hanging around with this girl and Kinomoto suddenly came and-"

" Give it a rest Motomiya. I'm not that dense," I replied coldly. I pushed her away from me and glared at them. Somehow, they took the silence as their cue to leave.

When they were out of sight, I hurriedly strolled over to the girl. I don't know why I'm acting like this. I should hating her for reminding me of Mimi!

" You okay?" I inquired.

" Y-yeah, I am. Thank you."

The eyes again! Why does she do that?! 

I bent down and picked up her backpack and handed it to her. " Thank you," she repeated.

We stood there for a moment. I had forgotten about my friends who stood silently in the background. The girl kept her eyes on the ground.

" Yamato Ishida." I held out my hand for her. She took it gently and a tingling feeling ran through me, along with the same feeling of recognition.

" You can call me Matt."

I saw her jaw dropped slightly as she stared up at me.

" M-att?" she croaked.

To be Continued…

~*~*~*~

AN: To all Jun fans out there, I'm so sorry for doing that to her. But as a Mimato fan, I just don't like her. 

BYE AND GOD BLESS EVERYBODY! 

~joy~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Girl of my Dreams

Chapter 3

AN: Hi everybody! Here's the third chapter. Wow! I'm doing better than I thought. So now we're going to find out who this blue eyed girl that 'captured' our beloved Yamato's heart.

Again, this chapter is for those people who took the time to read the first two chapters. You guys know who you are. Thank you for reviewing my fic! I hope you guys continue to read this!

Disclaimer: Okay, lately I've been avoiding, or rather forgetting, to put the disclaimer. Digimon and its characters do not belong to me. I wish Yamato's mine though…

~*~*~*~*~

" M-att?" she croaked.

Then she continued to stare at me, wide-eyed and all. Did I mention how much I loathe being stared at?

I decided that it's probably a good idea to snap her out of her reverie. Besides, if I stare longer at her angelic face that reminds me so much of Mimi, I'll die for lack of oxygen. 

" Are you alright?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

She finally blinked thank goodness. She shook her head a little.

" Matt!" she suddenly cried. She smiled up at me and threw her arms around my neck. " Oh! I knew it was you somehow! Oh my god! I can't believe it!"

'Huh? What is she talking about?' I thought.

" Huh? What are you talking about?" I said out loud.

She let go of me and the warmth I felt when she held me in her embrace, vanished. She looked up at me, still have that huge, happy smile on her face.

" It's me! Mimi? Mimi Tachikawa?"

I could feel my eyes widen in surprise and confusion. My jaw dropped. No way this girl is my Mimi! It- it's impossible! 

But is it?

I don't know. The hair, the face, and even the height is so like her! But the eyes. My Mimi have the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen. This girl has blue! No, no way she's Mimi. 

Besides, there must be hundreds, or even thousands, of girls whose name is Mimi in this planet. Even if her name is Mimi, how can I be sure she's my girl? I don't even know Mimi's last name!

I shook my head. The girl's smile suddenly vanished. 

" Bahamas?" she offered desperately.

Still I shook my head in disbelief. 

" Y-You don't remember." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. She tore her eyes from mine and could have sworn I saw tears quickly forming in her eyes. 

" I'm sorry," she mumbled. " T-thank you for helping me. I'll see you."

And with that, she ran away. I didn't went after her. It's not that I don't want too. I couldn't, that's the problem. I was paralyzed. All I could do was gape at her vanishing figure.

" What was that all about Matt?" Sora and the others who witnessed the whole thing came up behind me.

I just shook my head. It seems that that's all I can do.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I was glad that my dad was still at work when I got home. I didn't want anybody seeing me burst into tears as I entered the house. I quickly went up to my room and threw myself on my bed, crying silently. 

Why I cried, I had no idea. Maybe it has something to do with the whole thing that had just occurred. Or maybe, it's because of Mimi. My Mimi. I have tried really hard to bury the memory of her and of that night I met her, but it seems like I didn't do a good job of keeping it buried.

I didn't know how long I lay there, but when I felt like I have no more tears to cry, I decided to talk to my friends. Like I said, I'm still not comfortable talking to them about my personal affairs (AN: He mentioned this in LOVE ^_~), even though we've been friends since 10, but right now, they're the only ones I've got. I walked over to my computer and turned it on.

Ishida_83 has entered the chatroom. (AN: If any of you has a good screen name, just tell me)

lovely_gurl: good thing he never do that around me

Shy_princess: T.K. sometimes do that. real nasty. Sup Matt!

lovely_gurl: hey Matt

Ishida_83: hey girls. Tai and T.K. on line

Shy_princess: don't think so

Soccermaniac01 has entered the chatroom.

lovely_gurl: speak of the devil

Soccermaniac01: don't sound 2 happy hun

lovely_gurl: who would b

i_love_hikari has entered the chatroom

Shy_princess: I really think u should change your screen name

i_love_hikari: I thought u love it. Sup guys

Soccermaniac01: sup Takeru

lovely_gurl: hey

Ishida_83: sup

i_love_hikari: didn't know u were here Matt. U feeling alright

Ishida_83: a bit, thanks

Soccermanic01: so, what's the deal with that chick

lovely_gurl: Kamiya, I swear I will break your neck if u don't break that habit!

Shy_princess: lol

i_love_hikari: lol. Better watch out Tai!

Soccermaniac01: shut up guys! Ishida still has a lot of explaining to do

i_love_hikari: yeah. What happened back there?

Ishida_83: the new girl's claiming she's Mimi! The girl I met when I was in the Bahamas. but it couldn't have been guys! My Mimi has brown eyes! She has blue! And besides, there must be tons of girls named Mimi

i_love_hikari: not really. I mean, you never know

lovely_gurl: whoa! Back up a little

Socermaniac01: wait, u met some hot chick and u didn't tell us

Ishida_83: tai! 

lovely_gurl: I'm warning u kamiya

Shy_princess: who's mimi?

(AN: Notice they didn't catch matt saying 'my mimi'? K, I'll shut up)

Soccermaniac01: maybe it's better if u tell us everything from the beginning

Ishida_83: man, I knew you were going to say that. well, about two weeks after my arrival, I went down the beach one night to clear my head. you know, to think in peace

Soccermaniac01: and what exactly were u thinking

lovely_gurl: tai, this isn't the FBI

Ishida_83: so anyway, while I was walking down the beach, I saw this necklace, locket to be exact. I was on my way home when I saw a girl walking down the beach looking for something. So curiously I asked if she lost something and maybe I could help her

Shy_princess: what's she looking for

Ishida_83: her necklace. 

Ishida_83: after looking for about an hour, we took a break and started talking 

Soccermaniac01: what exactly did u guys talk about

i_love_hikari: tai, how's he ever gonna finish explaining if u keep interrupting

Ishida_83: taichi, please. Anyway, we talked about private stuff

Ishida_83: then she told me about her parents' accident and all that

lovely_gurl: oh

Shy_princess: that's sad. What happened

Should I tell them I cried like a baby in a stranger's arms and told her my secrets that I've never even told _them_? Should I tell them I fell in love that night for the very first time? That when she walked away from me that night, I never saw her again, and it's been tearing me apart ever since? No, I can't. Not yet at least. I don't think it's fair for them to know all this now, through the net. I have to tell them in person. When the right time comes, I will.

i_love_hikari: Matt

Soccermaniac01: u there?

Ishida_83: yeah.

Shy_princess: then what

Ishida_83: I kissed her

Of course I had skipped the part where I asked _that_ question. I'll tell them about that later.

lovely_gurl: wow

Soccermaniac01: she slapped u?

lovely_gurl: tai!

Shy_princess: can't u be serious for once

Soccermaniac01: k, sorry

i_love_hikari: what does this girl looked like

Ishida_83: she look just like the new girl

Soccermaniac01: correction, babe

lovely_gurl: grrr…

Ishida_83: whatever. She looked like that girl except the eye color's different

Soccermaniac01: maybe she's an evil twin

i_love_hikari: possible

Shy_princess: T.K!

lovely_gurl: well, what happened

Ishida_83: what do u mean? That's it

Shy_princess: she meant about that whole scene this afternoon, right 

lovely_gurl: yup

Ishida_83: well, I'm not exactly sure myself. I introduced my self to her and she just hugged me tight when she heard my name is matt.

i_love_hikari: that's weird

Soccermaniac01: did she tell u anything else

Ishida_83: said her name's mimi tachikawa

Shy_princess: and what's the other mimi's last name

Ishida_83: I have no clue

lovely_gurl: anything else she told u

Ishida_83: she mentioned bahamas

Soccermaniac01: maybe she really is the girl

i_love_hikari: yeah

Ishida_83: I told u guys. mimi, the one I met this summer vacation, has brown eyes

Soccermaniac01: maybe it was too dark for u to c that night

Ishida_83: I'm not blind. I know what I saw

Shy_princess: well, there's no way she could've known u were at the bahamas 

lovely_gurl: yeah

Ishida_83: I don't know. gtg

i_love_hikari: k, u gonna be alright

Soccermaniac01: k, bye matt

Ishida_83: yeah, I'll be fine

lovely_gurl: c u at school matt

Shy_princess: bye

Ishida_83: c u guys tomorrow

And with that, I turned off my computer and sighed. I walked over to my queen size bed and thought this through. Maybe she is the girl. My Mimi. But what about the eyes? I know she have brown eyes. I just know it! 

I sighed in frustration. I just can't figure it out! All I could see in my mind is her face, but her eyes are brown. The way she had smiled at me. The touch of her soft skin on my neck when she hugged me. The same feeling I felt when I cried in Mimi's arms that night. I touched my lips at the memory of our kiss. That was so special, I don't think I'll ever forget that. I don't think I'll ever forget _her_.

And without even realizing it, I fell into a peaceful and rather restless sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning I woke up a half an hour early before my alarm even went off. I took a quick shower and prepared myself some toast and scrambled eggs for breakfast. I had fallen asleep yesterday without eating dinner. Thankfully, we didn't have any homework the first day.

Around 6:59 I finished breakfast and was on my way to school when I saw my dad coming downstairs. 

" Good morning. I'll see ya later dad," I greeted him. I was on my way out the door when he called after me.

" Uh, Matt?"

" Yeah?"

" Your mother and I have been communicating with each other for quite some time now," he informed me hesitantly.

You can guess how shock I was to hear this. And all this time I thought they still hate each other's guts. 

" Wh-what?" I stuttered. " Wh-why didn't you tell me?"

I can't believe he's telling me this now!

" Look, we can talk about this later," he answered. Somehow, I think he regretted revealing this to me.

" No, I want to know what she said to you. Dad, I've not talk to her for like what? Four years?"

" I don't want you to be late for school, especially since it's your fist day."

" Second," I corrected.

" Right. And I don't want you to get your hopes up either," my dad explained.

" Dad? What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

He sighed. " They're thinking of moving back here in Odaiba."

Now I know for sure that my eyes were as big as Ping-Pong balls and my jaw hung way down the floor. I couldn't believe it! After four years I'm actually going to see them again! My brother and my mom. 

I couldn't contain my excitement. " A-are you serious dad?! They're really planning on moving back?!"

" I said they're thinking about it."

" But there's a big chance that they will, right?"

He nodded. Yes! My family will be complete once again! Well, my parents might not get back together, but at least we'll be living in the same city once again.

" Better get going Yamato," my dad reminded me.

I looked at my watch. 7:15! 

" Oh no! I gotta go dad!" I shouted, as I flew out the door and towards Bay View High. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Hey Yamato! You feeling fine this morning?" Sora asked as the four of them met me at my locker.

I smiled at them. " I'm feeling great!" I cried, still trying to catch my breath. I ran from the house all the way at school, which is about 9 blocks from where I live.

" You sound cheerful," observed T.K.

" Yeah. Too cheerful," Tai added.

" You guys will not believe what my dad told me this morning. My mom and Michael are thinking of moving back here!" I cheered. I was just way too happy to keep my cool. Oh well. I'm happy and that's all that matters!

" I'm so happy for you Matt!" Kari and the others smiled genuinely at me. They seem to understand how important it is to me to have my mom and my younger brother back. 

" Thanks guys!"

" Aww, that's what friends are for Matt," Tai told me.

" Look guys, we gotta get going if we don't want to be late," Takeru announced. We all agreed and started on our way to first period. While T.K. and I were climbing the stairs, I caught a glimpse of familiar mahogany hair and sad azure eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All afternoon I couldn't concentrate on anything. All I keep thinking about is that girl named Mimi. During second period, I've come to the conclusion that this girl really is my Mimi. It has to be! I still haven't figure out the whole deal with her eyes, but who cares? Now all I have to do is talk to her. 

During lunch, I found her sitting alone in a table way in the back of the cafeteria. I tried to approach her, but when she saw me coming her way, she took her tray up and practically ran out the lunchroom. I couldn't believe it. She's avoiding me! Great. I've hoped and waited for three months, which seems like forever, and now that I've finally found her, she tries to stay away as far from me as possible . I know it was all my fault. I didn't believe her when she told me we've met. But can you blame me? I've got my heart broken a thousand times before and I don't want to go through that again. This time when I fall in love, I want to make sure it's to the right person.

" So, what'd she say Matt?" Tai queried as I returned to our table.

I sighed and answered in a low tone, " She's avoiding me."

Takeru patted me gently on the back. " Don't worry Matt. I'm sure she just need time," he assured.

" Thanks."  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The day ended without me seeing my Mimi again. I was busy stuffing my backpack with all the necessary things I need for tonight's homework. As always, my friends were waiting for me: Sora and Kari talking about how "hot" Mr. Mamoru Chiba is, and T.K. trying to soothed a fuming Tai.

We were on our way out the building when, once again, a certain brown haired girl caught my attention. It's her. She was by her locker, almost ready to leave. I felt my heart stopped and as always, and I couldn't breathe. Now, seeing her _back _is bad enough. Imagine how I must've felt when I met her face to face yesterday.

Takeru must have seen my face fell because he said, " Go get her Matt. This is your chance, don't let it slip through your fingers."

I turned around to face my friends. Okay, so they all noticed my change of emotion. Tai winked at me and gave me a thumbs up, while Kari and Sora smiled. I nodded. T.K. is right. This is my chance to win her back.

I walked, well, ran actually, after her. 

" Umm… Mimi!" I shouted. " Mimi! Mimi, wait!"

She whirled around and when she saw me waving my hand in the air like a idiot, she started to walk faster. She doesn't want to talk to me. That didn't effect my confidence though.

' Oh no Mimi. You walked away from me once, and I'm not about to let you get away again,' I thought.

Thankfully, I caught up with her. I gripped her elbow and once again, I felt the electricity, and I whirled her around to face me. I looked into her angelic face and felt my lips curved into a smile. A relieved smile.

" Let me go Matt," she pleaded.

" No!" I replied. " I refuse to let you go Mimi."

Then I did something unexpected, or wasn't part of the plan. I kissed her. That's right. I, Yamato Ishida, actually kissed a girl in the middle of the hallway of Bay View High. Well, not just some girl. _My _dream girl. _My _Mimi Tachikawa.

I never realized that all the students of Bay View were watching, considering that my eyes were closed, but I'm willing to bet they were shocked, including my friends who stood behind me, forgotten. I did not care. I didn't care if they were staring at us, I didn't care if girls were giving me those evil looks, and didn't care if my Mimi has brown eyes or blue.

All I cared about was her. I finally found her. And I'm not about to let her walk away from me again.

However, with all that's happening, I never notice the evil look on Jun Motomiya's eyes as she stared at Mimi hatefully.

THE END!

Or is it?

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

AN: The last sentence in the second to last paragraph, I was going to put " And wasn't about to let her go". But I realized that I read that line somewhere before, I believe a Sailor Moon fic. Just thought you might like to know ^_~

Well, do you think I should stop the story here? There were some questions that I haven't answered yet, like why does Mimi have blue eyes. Well, that one I think you guys can figure out now. But what about Matt's mom and brother? What about Jun?

Tell me what you guys think, okay?

BYE AND GOD BLESS!

~joy~

  



End file.
